Noah Goldberg
Commander Noah M. Goldberg was a Human UNSC Naval officer who was the captain of the frigate, St. Augustine. ''Goldberg was widely thought of as a fair commanding officer who cared about the men on his ship, as he realized that he was the most important person on the whole ship. They looked up to him and he knew it, so he made it his personal business to be the best commander that he could be. He was decorated multiple times by the Navy, and was more than capable in a combat situation. Biography Noah Malcom "Mal" Goldberg was born on January 6th, 3186 in Berlin, Germany on Earth to Martha and Geremy Goldberg. Though born in this country, his family would leave to live in the Midwestern United States in Houghton, Michigan. Geremy would support his family by working as a mechanic while Noah's mother cared for him at home. Noah would grow to admire his father's trade and would travel with him to his workplace often. Eventually, Geremy was able to open his own garage in town that saw decent success. When he was ten years old, Noah worked with his father earning an income for himself while learning first-hand how cars, engines, and electronics worked. When he was fifteen, he was able to construct his own internal combustion engine using scrap and spare parts. In school, Noah showed aptitude in astronomy where he was able to name over a hundred astronomical objects within the Solar system and the Kuiper Belt. His teachers suggested that he focus his attention to becoming an astronomer or join the Frontier Corps, a branch of the UNSC Science Department that was tasked to explore new worlds and see things that very little Humans ever had. Growing up, Noah was an avid fan of the old ''Star Trek television show that he had watched back to back, especially fond of The Next Generation. Like the Enterprise ''on the show, Noah saw that there was an opportunity to become a space explorer. Though he always wanted to be in a peaceful profession, Noah was also drawn by the romanticization of the military as millions of young men and women had. Despite this, his parents had mixed thoughts on the matter. Martha always wanted Noah to be in a peaceful profession that sought to find and cherish life - not destroy it. Geremy though said that it was a great honor to be a part of the Human military. Noah's grandfather and great-grandfather had served in the UNSC Defense Force before him. In the end, Noah chose to follow his mother's advice. While attending Michigan State University, Noah chose a career path that would get the attention of the Fronteir Corps. Upon graduation at 21, Noah was approached by a Navy recruiter that noticed his aptitude in astronomy, biology, and science. At first, the conversation was purely trying to get Noah to enlist into the Defense Force, which Noah flat-out refused. Eventually, the recruiter saw the passion for discovery, so he put him in touch with the Frontier Corps, who accepted Goldberg on the spot. For five years, Noah was on the very edge of Human civilization aboard the UNSC Frontier Corps ship, the ''Avenicci seeing everything from rogue planets, worlds made of diamond, pulsars, neutron stars, black holes, and among all of those, the most unlikely forms of life that could evolve on such worlds. Noah himself is credited with the discovery of a massive sea creature that evolved in the methane oceans of a harsh and hostile world, FRC 18435e. Though the planet itself was uninhabitable to Humans, it was more than habitable for the two hundred meter long creatures that he himself named 'mithons'. This discovery awarded him the Frontier Corps Commendation Medal of Discovery. Though Noah wouldn't always remain in the Frontier Corps. His reason for converting to the UNSC navy would be a personal one. In 3210, at 34 years old, The Avenicci ''was attacked by a group of Jiralhanae warriors as a part of a hunting battle. The ship was boarded by the Brutes and much of the crew was either captured, or killed. The ship's compliment of Marines would quickly be overwhelmed by the Brutes, and in the fray, Noah was knocked unconscious, possibly believed to be dead by the Jiralhanae, and was thus left on the drifiting ship. Noah awoke two days later aboard the ship, which was still left adrift is pace. Awaking to a nearly empty ship, Noah tried to find as many of his comrades as he could, only succeeding in finding three survivors that barricaded themselves in a storage cabinet. By the time that rescue craft arrived to save whoever was left, Noah was filled with an unsatiable hatred for the Jiralhanae who killed and captured the crew of a ship that only served to discover, not to kill. This rage could only be satisfied by one of the basest Human goals - revenge. Noah was able to become an officer in the UNSC Navy as he was already an officer in the Frontier Corps. Noah wanted to hunt Jiralhanae, but the fate of the crew of the ''Avenicci would never be discovered by the UNSC. The souls aboard that ship were forever lost, and more than likely dead. This did not dull his desire to get revenge at first, but after 20 years, his desire would eventually go cold, and Noah would discover that getting into the Navy was easy. Getting out was going to be much harder. Goldberg discovered that he had made his own bed and he was going to sleep in it. Noah was assigned as the commander of the St. Augustine ''in 3232, and held that role to the current day. Naval Command saw that Goldberg had a desire to kill Brutes, so they assigned him to the front lines in areas where Covenant attacks were determined likely. In two years, Goldberg at the helm of the ship amassed twelve confirmed Covenant Remnant kills. This earned him multiple Naval Commendations. Amazingly, these were done with barely any casualties that resulted from the battles. By 3234, Noah's desire to find what was left of his crew was dead and gone, replaced by a sense of duty to be the best commander that he could be. In late August, Noah would be asked to undertake a task that was as alien as the Jiralhanae - have the ''St. Augustine ''become a temporary cruise ship for a princess and her friends. The individuals in question were from a race that Goldberg had never seen before called a Mobian. The Princess' name was Sally Acorn. Despite his initial confusion for his passengers, Goldberg was pleasently surprised to see that Sally was not his idea of royalty. She insisted on trying to become part of the crew and act more like a sailor than anything, which was contrary to what he believed she was as a person. When Sally's desire to use the ship to explore new worlds that she had never seen before, it reminded Goldberg of the explorer spirit that he had within him. He was honored to be with her in this voyage, even inviting her to meals and talking to her about Mobius and how it was different from Earth. Though this would not be a clean voyage. During August, the ''St. Augustine fell under attack from Shi'Kri'Lash vessels that sought to destroy the Human ship. With Acorn helping man the gunnery station, Goldberg and his crew survivied yet another battle. On September 1st, Commander Goldberg initiated an evacuation drill of the ship, in which the entire crew was able to do in under 4 minutes. Eventually, Goldberg and Acorn had to part ways over Earth, but took joy in the short time that he had being an explorer yet again. Personality Noah Goldberg's personality was a very dynamic one that changed over his career in response to a lot of things that he experienced. It can be said that he had the explorer's spirit within him, even after all that he experienced. Noah drew a genuine joy from finding things that nobody had ever seen before. He also had an attachment to others around him on the ships that he served on. This can be because in such a small space, one needed to rely on the person next to them in case something went wrong. A deep prejudice for the Jiralhanae formed after a group of their warriors stormed his ship and captured a large part of the crew. This prejudice would remain with him to this day, as with the feeling of revenge that he wanted to satisfy for his crewmates from the Avenicci. Over time, this feeling would fade to the point of barely being there at all, only remaining as an unresolved tension in his life. Noah had great respect for those who gave it their all on his ship. He may have had prejudice for Brutes, but he never showed any qualms to anyone else, Human or not. He believed those that pushed themselves and sought excellence were worthy of his respect, which is why he was very well liked by his crew and vice versa. In combat, Noah would hold his emotions quite well, which may have resulted from the boarding of the Avenicci. His mentality was rock solid and detached, which allowed him to make the decisions that would keep his crew alive. Trivia *Noah Goldberg is the only character in the Chaos Chronicles that has been a member of both the Frontier Corps, and the UNSC Navy. List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Charcter Category:UNSC Category:Human Category:Military